


Destined

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Interns & Internships, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 5: Mates for starkerfestivals omegaverse event on tumblr————Tony had never really been thrilled at the idea of finding his soul-mate. Being united with some alpha he didn’t even know and being expected to bond with them as soon as possible? Not a chance.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Destined

Tony had never really been thrilled at the idea of finding his soul-mate. Being united with some alpha he didn’t even know and being expected to bond with them as soon as possible? Not a chance.

But he knew that he didn’t really have a choice. He dreaded the idea of being tied to some stuck-up, overly macho alpha.

He had no idea what he was in for.

All he knew was the ‘Peter P. - Alpha’ on his wrist seemed to haunt him more and more every day.

———

Peter Parker was far from the average alpha. He was small, skinny, pretty quiet (unless science was brought up.) Everyone expected him to present as omega and were shocked when that didn’t happen.

At the late blooming age of seventeen he presented as alpha.

And suddenly the omega soul-mate name on his wrist didn’t feel so out of place.

———

Any time Tony was put in charge of interns, he knew it was going to be an interesting day.

He liked messing with them, acting all intimidating and harsh but as soon as they did something right he did nothing but praise. It freaked them out. And he thought it was hilarious.

Well, the newest batch of these seemed particularly fun.

There was a fair mix, a couple betas to keep everyone balanced, two omegas, and an alpha. Although which was which, Tony would never be able to figure it out.

“Alright, introductions and all that jazz,” Tony started. “You know who I am, moving on.” He pointed to the first person, raising an eyebrow when she pointed right back at him.

“Gwen Stacy. Pointing is rude, didn’t anyone ever teach you?”

Tony instantly decided that she had to be the alpha. He snickered, nodding. “Sorry. Next?”

“Harry. Uh, Osborn.”

“Easy enough to remember. I’ll probably forget anyways. Sorry in advance.” Probably beta. And probably related to Norman. Why the hell was he there?

They went through the line until only the last person was left.

Tony had already categorized this one as omega. Typical small build, sweet scent, seemed fairly relaxed. “And you?”

“Uh, I’m Peter. Peter Parker. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Something in Tony stirred as he heard the name. He glanced down towards his wrist even though it was covered. No. Absolutely not.

“Right.” He shook his head, turning to lead them into the lab. “Just follow me, I’ll show you the ropes and all that....”

He hoped that Peter wasn’t the one. The universe couldn’t be that cruel. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
